One of A Kind Princess
by SailorSenshiStar
Summary: Everyone believes Raye is the Princess they have been looking for. Darien's true identity is revealed as the Prince of Earth. Will Serena's true form appear before it's too late?
1. Raye, the Princess!

One of A Kind Princess

By: SailorKittyMoon

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Rated: PG-13

Chapter 1

Summary: Everyone believes Raye is the Moon Princess they have been searching for. Darien's true identity is revealed as being the Prince of Earth. Will Serena's true form appear before it's too late?

"Oh my God, I can't believe it," Raye gasped as the energy ball that flew from her hand demolished the three monsters in one go. "I never knew I could do that!"

Luna looked flabbergasted; "It's hard to believe I admit. The power that was emitted from you was … was incredible."

"How did I do that?"

Amy quickly typed something into her laptop then looked up, surprise and shock written clearly across her face. "Well it seems that Raye's energy level has increased rapidly. It's hard to explain but I've never sensed anything like it before."

"Princess Serenity was the second most powerful being in the world. Raye's power level increased a lot … could it be her old self is resurfacing? Could Raye really be Serenity?" Luna murmured to herself, unaware of the fact that all the other scouts were listening as well.

"What?" Lita choked out. "Raye is the Princess?"

"It's a possibility. She has grace, beauty and power, all the combinations of Serenity. Although I can't quite remember what she looked like," Luna said the last part quietly.

"And they say most animals have long memories," Mina muttered to Lita. Luna obviously heard.

"We have good hearing too. And if you don't mind Mina it's been nearly 1000 years, I'm sure I can remember stuff from a few minutes ago, unlike some people I know."

Amy interrupted Luna's outburst. "But I thought you said Raye was from the planet Mars."

"I could've been mistaken. Where's Artemis?"

"Um ... he had to go somewhere … important!"

"What's more important than this?" Luna shouted.

"Err ... the toilet!"

Luna blushed, "I understand. Anyhow, we need to find out if Raye really is the Princess. I don't know where the temper came from but there is still a very good chance that she could be the Princess."

Serena, who had been quiet all through the discussion softly, spoke out. "Luna, I think that energy ball that came from Raye was actually my fault. Don't put high hopes on her."

"What? But how could you've done it? I'm sorry to say this Serena but although you are the leader, I've never seen you use an attack so powerful," Luna said thoughtfully.

"I don't know what I did but when I saw Raye get hurt … I dunno. I just flipped, and it was like I was being drained out of power or something."

"Quit it Meatball head," Raye bit out, "Just because you don't have the full qualities of a Princess doesn't mean-"

"Raye! That was uncalled for," Mina said, annoyed at Raye's behaviour.

"Yeah Raye, you had no right to say that. Maybe Serena's right. She does look rather pale and weak," Amy joined in.

Raye sighed, "I'm sorry Serena," she said heading towards her and engulfing her in a hug. "I'm just tired of being so … so worthless. I know you lot never thought I'd feel this way but I do. I got hurt in battle again and everything I do jus' goes wrong all the time. And well ... it hurts, it might not seem like this to you but Serena always shadows me. You're so cheery all the time and so friendly. Tuxedo Mask is attracted to you, and Darien is always quarrelling with you, you always get most of the attention. And for a change I'd like that, I wish I was treated more like you. I'm not even worth being a leader, that's why I wanna become a priestess, I wanna get some answers, and I jus' … wanna be known as someone."

Everyone looked shocked by her speech; Serena was the one who was most affected. She hugged Raye hard, "I never knew you felt that way. I'm sorry; Moon Princess or not I think you're a perfect example."

Raye smiled, "Thanks Meatball Head."

Suddenly out of nowhere, Tuxedo Mask jumped in on the group. "Raye's the Princess!" he asked a little in shock himself. He'd been searching for the Princess for so long that he was willing to admit that he'd finally found her. He never would've thought it would be Raye but where the Princess was concerned, anything was possible.

"Tuxedo Mask?" Serena whirled around as she saw her beloved hero jump from the treetops.

He ignored her, still concentrating on Raye. Slowly his disguise began to disappear and a figure stood forward where Tuxedo Mask had been earlier. A gasp went through the crowd.

"Darien," five girls squeaked out.

"Prince Endymion," Luna squealed, followed by five more gasps.

"Damn it, Darien is the Prince!" Lita shot out.

Just at that moment, Serena's vision became hazy, "Endymion," she murmured but her voice went unheard by any of them and then she fainted.

Serena woke up and found herself in a dark room filled with the smell of scented candles. Coming back to reality, she realised it was Raye's room.

"She's awake," Mina screamed as Serena grabbed her head in pain.

"Do you wanna be any louder Mina?" Serena muttered, too tired to speak.

"Sorry!" Mina said apologetically.

"What happened to me?" she asked as the rest of the gang surrounded her.

"You fainted," Amy said simply.

"Where's Raye and Darien?" Serena asked.

"They're-" Lita started but was interrupted by Raye as she entered the room.

"That's Princess from now on," she said, smiling as she came and sat next to Serena.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Well, this is basically what happened. After you fainted, Artemis decided to join us and him and Luna decided that the sudden reappearance of Prince Endymion was because Princess Serenity's true self was resurfacing as well, so it only makes sense," Raye said excitedly.

"What! You've lost me now. You're trying to tell me that you're the real Princess?"

"Yeah, basically."

"Wow, that's so cool. Congratulations everyone for finding the Princess, weird to think she was right in front of us the whole time though," Serena reasoned.

"I'm not surprised Meatball Head, you're brain would've had to work overtime," a deep voice muttered as a well-built man, with tousled ebony hair, midnight blue eyes, full lips with a gorgeous half smile playing upon them entered.

Serena studied his appearance, as sexy as all ways. Ok so the girl hated his guts but no point denying the facts!

"Oh if it isn't Mr Arrogance himself," Serena muttered darkly.

"Watch it sweetheart, I could have your head for that," he said, then smirked, "Two Meatballs!"

Serena fumed, "Oh get lost Sucker, you may be the Prince of Earth but that doesn't mean you have every right to say that to me. Plus, I'm Raye's guardian and friend not yours, so you better watch it."

"Oh I'm hurt Meatball Head," Darien said putting on a mock-hurt look. "After I've saved your butt all this time this is the thanks you give me. Although I have to admit I'm a little surprised at the fact that you're Sailor Moon. But, I've got over the initial shock."

"I could say the same thing, but I haven't quite recovered from the shock, and nor do I think I will do so soon," Serena said, not daring to look at him.

"Honey you wanna get goin' now? If we don't hurry now we'll be late for the movie," Raye chirped in to break off the argument.

"Sure sweetheart," Darien answered, giving Serena a searching look; he placed his arm around Raye's waist and led her outside. "Nice chattin' with you too Meatball Head."

Serena didn't bother to answer. She wasn't up for it right now. Of course she was hurt, Darien being Tuxedo Mask. And then finding out he was the Prince, to be married to the Princess, who wasn't her but Raye. Raye got her wish than didn't she. Not only did she have the attention of Darien but also of Tuxedo Mask. 'I guess Tuxedo Mask never did love me then,' she thought sadly.


	2. Uncertain Feelings

One of A Kind Princess

By: SailorKittyMoon

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Rated: PG-13

Chapter 2

Summary: Everyone believes Raye is the Moon Princess they have been searching for. Darien's true identity is revealed as being the Prince of Earth. Will Serena's true form appear before it's too late?

Serena ran as fast as her feet could carry her towards Raye's place. Surprise, surprise, she was gonna be late again! Just on cue, her communicator started beeping. Already knowing who it was and what the message was about she quickly opened it, continuing to head for her former destination.

"Where are you Meatball Head? You're 20mins-" she was cut off as Serena decided to interrupt.

"I'm on my way Raye. Sorry I got a little held up," and with that said she hung up. God, she was tired of listening to her banter everyday.

As she neared the steps of the Shrine, she could make out the figures of the rest of the girls. She was surprised to notice that Darien wasn't there.

"Serena where were you this time?" Amy asked her in a soft voice as she approached them.

Serena gave a small smile, "A little trouble at home but it's sorted out. Anyways, what's the meeting 'bout?"

"Well Serena …" Raye started, not wanting to continue, "Here's the problem! You know how you've been our leader for so long and all-"

Serena cut her off, "You're the Princess, and therefore the new leader. You don't have to explain."

Raye gave a grateful smile, "It's only because I wasn't meant to be a Senshi in the first place. And since Luna reckons I'm really powerful and all, I think I could be a lot of help as leader, not that you weren't."

"I understand Raye. Congratulation."

"You're makin' me feel worse now!"

"Sorry! Anyhow, I was expectin' Darien to be here. What happened?" Serena asked.

"Actually we did invite him but, I think he's a little late," Raye said, and then looked at Serena with a sheepish smile, "I couldn't be so rude to him. He'd take it personally."

Serena got an evil smile on her face, "You know so much 'bout him already. What have you been doing together? I bet you weren't even 'watching' the movie at the cinema."

"Honestly we're not that bad!" the comment received a laugh from everyone in the group.

Just then a sleek, black Porsche slid up at the bottom of the stairs. And out stepped an irresistibly gorgeous man, with dark ebony hair sticking up seductively from a recent shower, and his tanned skin shone out in the sun giving him a dark mysterious look. Dressed in loose beige combats and a tight, dark top, he was the epitome of sex-on-legs. He walked up lazily, like he had all the time in the world, and gave them all a heavy-lidded grin.

Serena's breath caught in her throat as she saw her worst enemy coming towards them. He was smiling for a change, a proper smile. Turning around she saw Raye smiling back at him. She felt a cold jab; no doubt she was jealous. But it was Raye's destiny not hers, as much as she hated the guts of the fuckin' guy, she longed for him. Not only as Tuxedo Mask but also as Darien. Hard to believe but she'd always had feelings for him. She tried to deny them but after a lot of thought she'd realised that she was madly- no it definitely couldn't be love. Love was what Raye and Darien had, she could never have it. Maybe it was just desire or lust. No doubt though, she wanted him.

"Hey!" he greeted in his smooth deep voice. He turned towards Serena and gave her his signature half smile before turning towards Raye and giving her a hug, "Hi babe."

"Hi," she greeted back. On the other hand, Serena had a confused look on her face. What was that all about? He just smiled at me. He didn't call me Meatball Head and he didn't even kiss Raye in front of us.

"Hi to you Meatball Head," he said after awhile, she groaned, it was too good to last.

"Hello to you too," she answered back.

"What? No smart come backs?" he asked teasingly, and then smirked, "Looks like you're losing your touch sweetheart."

Oblivious to him, but Serena's heart started beating a mile a second. Calm down girl, he just said sweetheart that's it. He probably does that to loads of girls. Mustering up her remaining dignity, she managed to speak out. "I'm trying to be nice to my friend's boyfriend."

Darien gave a noticeable cringe, "Some things change for the better I guess!" he whispered into her ear as they all made their way inside. Serena twisted her neck to look at him, and to her surprise their faces were mere inches apart. She self-consciously licked her lips, Darien's gaze darkened as his eyes roamed to her lips; he ran his tongue along his own in return. Looking back at her eyes he gave her another half-smile before heading back towards Raye's side, leaving a dumbfounded Serena behind. The man was sure as hell confusing her now!

As they each took their places, Serena was surprised to notice only one empty place left. It was the love seat, and seated on it was Darien. It was probably saved for Raye who was right now standing in front of the room. But, where the hell was she supposed to sit then? She looked around the room, everyone was seated comfortably, and oh god this was turning into such a tiring day. She turned towards Raye, "Hey, you gonna tell 'em exactly what you told me right?"

"Yeah, actually. But there are some issues we need to discuss."

"What sorta issues?"

"Well, like what sort of tactics we need to improve and all. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah I guess, but as you can see. I'm kinda seat less right now."

"What's wrong with the one next to Darien? I'm sure he can leave you alone for the period of the meeting, can't you sweetheart?" she asked giving him a pleading look.

"I can try," he answered, with whole different intentions to what Raye had in mind. Sure, he had to admit, he was acting very peculiarly, and no wonder he'd scared Serena so much that she was afraid to even sit next to him. But, it wasn't entirely his fault. Not only had she been turning him on a lot lately but she looked even more adorable and sexy just standing there looking all confused that he couldn't help himself. His head was in a right muddle, here he was, the Prince of Earth, Raye seemingly the Princess with whom he had fallen in love with a 1000 years ago. And now he was acquiring feelings for non-other than Meatball Head. That was enough to drive a man insane! He had to keep his feelings in check and now that she was gonna sit next to him, definitely touching, how was he meant to control himself?


	3. Passionate Quarrels

One of A Kind Princess

By: SailorKittyMoon

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Rating: PG-13

Chapter: 3

Summary: Everyone believes Raye is the Moon Princess they have been searching for. Darien's true identity is revealed as being the Prince of Earth. Will Serena's true form appear before it's too late?

Serena sighed deeply as she settled herself into the love seat next to Darien. She could do this, of course she could do this- damn how old was she! She scowled at herself mentally, pulling on a frown.

However, Darien was quite enjoying the reluctant task that Serena had to complete, minus the inner and a few … ahem … outside problems. A small grin appeared on his lips as he noticed Serena seating herself as far away from him as she could. Although he wasn't 100 sure why she was doing this, he wouldn't really mind finding out. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Raye's voice. Cringing slightly he proceeded to listen.

"Ok guys, I've got some slightly weird news for you. You see, since … well you know how I'm your Princess and all, well, me and Serena figured that it'd be better if I took her place as leader," she finished quickly as her words were being slowly processed.

Serena could feel Darien's piercing gaze as he looked at her closely, studying her, "How do you feel about this Serena?" he asked coolly.

Serena turned towards him for a while, trying to read his expression. Why did he care about what she felt, but then again the Senshi's business was his as well from now on, right? "To be honest, I guess it's gonna be a little weird, but hey we need a powerful leader right, and Raye just happens to have the style," she finished.

Raye gave her a thankful smile, then continued, "Luna reckons that since we now have a stronger team maybe we should …"

Serena managed to tune out Raye's words; she understood that this was important business but she doubted that they'd need much of her opinion in this matter. She'd hardly thought that about the question before, how did she feel about this whole ordeal? She instantly remembered that she'd quickly agreed with Raye's plan as everyone else had as well, but how had that affected her being a Senshi? She turned around slowly again as she felt Darien's eyes roaming her; somehow she felt that he understood her better than the Senshis themselves did. He could be really sweet when he wanted to, maybe that was one of the strong points she noticed about him, one of the facts that she was attracted to him like so. She slowly began to relax on her seat as the day's events caught up with her.

At home she'd been seriously told off for doing something she herself couldn't remember doing. Then when the truth had finally been unfolded she discovered that she was late for the meeting. The news from Raye and her growing attraction toward the midnight blue eyed half-stranger sitting next to her weren't helping much either.

Distantly she became aware of the fact that Darien's hand had somehow found its way towards her back and he was massaging it gently. A contented sigh escaped her lips almost unnoticeably. Suddenly, she felt Darien's hand stop its rubbing movement on her back. Turning her eyes towards his, she gulped inwardly as she became aware of the passion ignited in his deep blue gaze. Turning back to the girls she noticed that they were all too occupied by what was being said by Raye. Her eyes turned towards Darien once again who was holding a tell-smirk at the lost bunny look on her face.

"I'm giving Serena a ride home, I think she's had enough news for one day," he announced, not waiting for Serena's reaction. As four pairs of eyes landed on him, he gave them his sexy half-smile and Serena could have sworn that all of them swooned. "Is that ok?"

"Yes!"

"Sure!"

"Why not?"

"Of course."

These were the four immediate replies.

Darien gave them a last heart-stopping smile before he grabbed the-still-surprised Serena's hand. "Come on sweetheart, we're going home."

Serena's heart began beating faster, 'Home?' she thought dazedly.

Darien led Serena outside, with her hand still in his she wondered where the hell they were really going. Still lost in her thoughts she wasn't aware of the fact that Darien had led her underneath a corpse of trees instead of the door of his Porsche.

Suddenly she felt her back being stabbed up against a hard object, looking up her gaze once again clashed with Darien's. Before she could offer a word in edge, she felt warm lips being placed on her own. She gasped, surprised but refused to open her mouth to let his tongue slip in much to his protest. She felt his tongue slide across her lips as he tried to gain entrance. Serena stubbornly disagreed and kept her mouth firmly shut, her effort at trying to push him away remaining fruitless. Darien pressed into her, refusing to give up.

Suddenly, Serena found herself responding towards Darien's lips. Her mouth automatically opened as she found her own tongue delving past his lips. She groaned as she felt his passion increasing by the notch, hers trying to match his. His hand slid down the side of her body, past her breast, waist and hip, causing her to moan in anticipation. Darien began to gently ease the still passionate kiss, looking up at Serena's flushed state, a small smile adorned his strikingly full lips. Her eyes were closed, while her lips were slightly bruised from the pressure he had exerted upon them from his own. Her cheeks were a dim red and her hair had somehow come undone and now cascaded around her, making her seem unearthly and unreal, like an angel. Leaning back down once again, Darien gently nibbled on her bottom lip, blowing on it softly. He moved his lips from her mouth across her jaw and towards her ear. He licked her outer ear and smiled when he heard a satisfied sigh escape her lips.

'Bastard!' Serena thought, at the fact that he was turning her on like so.

"I want you Serena," he whispered hotly in her ear.

Suddenly the situation came crashing down on her, here she was making out with Darien, in the middle of, she took in her surroundings, she was making out in front of Raye's house! She stood, disgusted at herself. How could she have done this, made out with one of her best friend's … soul mate! Right under her nose as well. She looked down at her appearance, her blouse had ridden up past her stomach and she felt a large smooth hand on her belly. Damn, she was enjoying this! She didn't want to move but knew she would have to eventually, to get things straightened out, better do it now. Mustering up all her will power, which was decreasing by the minute, she placed her hands on Darien's chest and pushed hard. He stumbled back, looking vaguely surprised but then his eyes hardened once again as he sorted out his appearance. Serena looked at him as if he was from another planet, how could he control his emotions like so, fuck, she herself couldn't control a simple crush and here he was taking hold of a situation he had started and she had supposedly ended.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she shot at him, feeling anger flare towards herself as well as him.

"Kissing you!" he answered shortly, shrugging his shoulders as he absent-mindedly ran his hands through his hair. That had only made him look even sexier than before. Serena groaned.

"Darien, why did we do this?" the question was pointed towards him but also required answers from her.

"I want you, why you did it, only you know," he stated managing to keep his cool, but the site of her with her blouse still pushed up and her skirt slightly tilted made him want to jump her right here and now. "Um … Serena you mind sorting your clothes out please if you don't want that scenario repeated while we're having this discussion, unless you wouldn't mind," he teased as he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

A light blush tinged her cheeks; she quickly shoved down her blouse and pulled her skirt up. "Oh, silly me," she added lamely.

Darien's smirk was replaced by his half-smile. "So where were we?"

"Err … I think … Um …" she seemed at a loss for words. Looking up at him she smiled lightly as his eyes danced with amusement towards her lack of speech. "This isn't right," she said trying to keep her tone serious, but failed as her mouth formed into a grin at the absurdity of the moment.

"You don't want me?" he asked simply, expecting a simple answer in return.

"Well I … What I mean is … you see …"

Darien took one long stride and in less than a second she was in his arms. "Tell me you don't want me," he whispered, sending chills down her spine.

"I … I … I …"

Darien gently pulled back, "Didn't think so," he said as he headed back outside. Serena stood, stunned for a while. How in the hell does he do that, he manages to keep his cool after saying the most inappropriate thing and makes the other person speechless? She regained her posture, well he wasn't getting the last word this time, and she'd make sure of that. Jerking his shoulder back violently, she was surprised at her own strength.

"Look here Mr. You may always outdo me most of the time, but this time you're not getting the last word!" she said heatedly, trying not to raise her voice at her own expense, as well as Darien's.

"Oh yeah," he mocked, "And what exactly are you going to do to me? Burn me alive?"

Serena suddenly pressed her small frame against him, from chest to knees. She smiled at him seductively; "Actually more like eat you alive," she bit. Darien opened his mouth to add one of his own smart come backs but found he had lost the will of speech as he felt soft lips pillow his own. He moaned as he pulled her closer to him, backing her up against a tall tree trunk. He was instinctively aware of the fact that her full breasts and her curvy figure were pressed against his chest and body. Her strong hands holding onto his face. He took hold of them and placed them on top of her head, out of the way, while his other hand wound round her waist. Since when had this passionate argument changed into a heated making out session? Darien could feel his lips hot against hers, her will just as strong as his unwilling to give up, testing to see who won this bizarre game of tonsil hockey. They both pulled away at the same time, their faces hot and their breath coming out in short gasps as they stared at each other, taking in the other's appearance. Darien's hands remained where they had been, and Serena didn't seem to protest.

She moved back in slowly to lick Darien's lips, which were slightly bloody from where she had bit him earlier, she gave a short laugh as she felt Darien growl deeply from the back of his throat. He pulled her in again, for another kiss. She gave another laugh as she playfully pulled back, "We shouldn't be doing this," she murmured against his lips.

"I know," was his only response.

"See ya Amy and Lita," Serena and Darien stood frozen on the spot as they recognized the voice. Raye! Damn it, how long had they been here? And Darien's car was still out in the front as well. Oh Goddess!

"Maybe we should get back," she started uncertainly.

"Yeah, we'll need a good excuse though. How 'bout, I was just ravishing Serena, and goddamn I enjoyed it?" he suggested playfully, giving her an innocent look.

Serena blushed, giving him a not so light punch on the arm, "Darien!"

"What? It was only the truth!" he said smiling at her shyness, getting out of here was definitely a good idea cause only god knew what he'd end up doing if he was left alone with her for another moment. Grabbing her hand gently in his own, he motioned for her to follow him, "I'll take the lead," he whispered in her ear, "You my little bunny, just play along."

She smile coyly, "Oh really?"

"Serena, if you want to get out of here still a pure, little, good girl, I suggest you stop putting ideas into my head."

Serena gave a soft laugh, "Okay, I get the picture." Her mind turned back to how Raye would act towards this, she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. Looking around she noticed that it had suddenly gotten lighter. In front of her the familiar image of Raye and Mina on top of the Shrine's steps, reminded her of their plan. Well the question of Raye would soon have to be raised, maybe now wasn't the best time.

Raye suddenly turned towards their direction, a look of confusion on her pretty face. "Darien, I thought you two were already gone."

"Well you see sweetheart, we were just getting into the car when Serena saw this 'really cute bunny'," he imitated a girlish voice, "And she was just trying to provoke it," Darien started as the picture of what they had been doing a few minutes back came into Serena's mind. Looking up, she caught a mischievous glint in his eyes. So she decided to do what he had told her to do, she followed his lead.

"It was sooooo cute, Raye! We caught it in the end! It wasn't easy, but we got it!" she added in an excited voice. Darien grinned down at her.

"We caught it in the end didn't we Serena?" he decided to add.

Raye studied them quizzically, "That's nice."

"Hey Serena, you mind walking home with me please. I'll have to walk home on my own otherwise," Mina asked urgently, almost desperately.

Looking up at Darien she saw him nodding his head 'no' causally, as if he were just thinking about something.

"Sure Mina, I'd love that," Serena answered trying to suppress a giggle. Looking up again she says Darien's eyes narrowed in mock anger. She smiled angelically at him, "Bye Darien, I LOVED catching that bunny with you, shame that the chances are really rare that we'll ever come across it again," after saying her goodbye to Raye she headed down the steps of the Shrine. A pleased smile resting upon her lips.


	4. Confusing Theorys

One of A Kind Princess

By: SailorKittyMoon

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Rating: PG-13 or R (Confusing!)

Chapter: 4

Summary: Everyone believes Raye is the Moon Princess they have been searching for. Darien's true identity is revealed as being the Prince of Earth. Will Serena's true form appear before it's too late?

Serena awoke the next morning feeling somewhat relaxed, having sorted her feelings out the night before. She'd thought about the events of the previous day and now felt extremely guilty for her actions. She'd betrayed her friend and not even tried to stop herself from doing so, maybe today she'd better come straight out with Darien. She didn't want him, well then again, maybe she wanted him a little bit, but that was no excuse.

Getting herself out of bed she headed towards the bathroom to take a quick shower before she had to go and meet the girls to go to the cinema. Apparently, Raye had wanted to have a romantic date with Darien who had insisted that the rest of them come along as well. She would have objected but that would just make the others suspicious so she kept her mouth firmly shut when she was on the phone with Raye.

Pulling on a denim jacket with the top few buttons undone and a short denim mini skirt she headed downstairs where she nearly collided into her awaiting mother at the bottom of the stairs.

"And where might you be off to?" she asked her in a teasing tone.

"Oh I was just going to meet Raye and the girls at um … Mina's place and then head off to watch a movie, is that alright?" Serena asked patiently.

"What no boys involved?"

Serena sighed, "Please don't start, Mom!"

"Okay, fine. You be careful and make sure you come home before midnight curfew."

"Yes, Mom and thanks," she quickly kissed her Mom goodbye and headed out towards Darien's. They'd decided to meet there since it was in the city hence closer to the cinema. On her way she tried her best to plan out her oncoming speech towards Darien.

"Darien, I'm really sorry …" Nah too sappy. "Darien what happened between us yesterday was a mis …" too obvious. "Darien I don't want to carry on … um … kissing you!" God this was confusing, giving up in frustration she thought it'd be better to just see how things go. Maybe he regretted their actions as well and probably he would say something. It'd hurt but serves me right for trying to hurt my friend; she thought trying to gain more confidence. But a small part of her wished that he hadn't changed his mind after all.

As she tried to remember which door belonged to Darien's apartment, she surprisingly found it right in front of her with the name 'Darien Shields' printed on it (Duh!).

She knocked tentatively, wondering if anyone else was there or if Raye had gotten there first and they were right now doing something that … well let's just say they were doing something they were allowed to do but were not supposed to do, if that makes sense.

The door quickly opened as Serena's eyes stayed on the person standing in front of her. Clad in just a towel round his waist and his hair sticking up making him looking extremely sexy, he was the perfect picture of sex-on- legs!

Serena gulped as her eyes travelled towards his toned, smooth well-built chest and travelled upwards towards his haunting, too beautiful for words eyes. She noticed that he had also been studying her and now his mouth held a telltale grin. Pulling her inside by the waist he shut the door behind her and pinned her to it. All thoughts of a serious talk left her mind as her hands pulled at his neck and brought his face inches from hers.

"You're beautiful," she breathed on his lips.

"I thought that was meant to be my line," he teased gently before she stood on tiptoe and engulfed his mouth with hers. God he tasted like heaven and she couldn't have had enough of him.

She heard gentle moans filling the apartment before she realized they belonged to her. Darien's grip on her tightened as he pulled her closer, crushing his mouth with hers. When they both pulled away, he gently nipped at her neck whispering loving words to her.

"You smell so god damn lovely, and you feel so soft," he murmured, his mouth travelling lower.

Serena responded with a simple, "Mmm," as she was being carried into the clutches of hell itself. This man was just too much. She loved the way his muscular body felt in her arms, the way he kissed her, the way he made her feel-

Knock! Knock!

She was suddenly brought out of her trance as she felt rather than heard someone knocking on the door. Both of them froze Serena's eyes widening. Darien thought quickly and pushing Serena behind him he opened the door.

"Oh hey Mina, I wasn't expecting you-" he started but winced when he felt Serena give him a slight kick. "I mean … um … hi! Come in".

Mina stared at him and his weird lack of speech. She was never going to understand men. Stepping inside she said a hello to him. "Is anybody else here or are we alone?" she asked.

"Well you see-" he began but stopped when he noticed Mina blushing a deep crimson. Looking down he noticed he was only dressed in a towel and the situation … ahem … downstairs wasn't helping much either. Serena realizing something was amiss stepped out from behind Darien and stood in front of him.

"Surprise?" she said uncertainly.

Mina gasped, "Oh my God!"

"What?" Serena asked getting worried.

"You and Darien, Darien and you, the both of you …" she squealed.

"Yes what 'bout us," Serena asked impatiently.

"You two are in the same apartment, Darien's dressed only in a towel and …" she leaned forward slightly towards Darien, squinting her eyes, "he's got lip gloss on his lips! You were hiding behind him; he's had a serious turn on! What do think is up?" she almost screamed.

" … " Serena and Darien both seemed at a loss for words as Darien tried to wipe of the lip-gloss off his mouth with the back of his hand. Serena slowly turned around and wiped it off for him, both of them gazing into each other's eyes.

Mina gasped once again, "Serena what the hell do you think you're doing. For God's sake he's the Prince, and in case you can't remember he's got a Princess which is not you so get a hold of yourself!"

"Mina look, it's not what it looks like," Serena said softly.

"What do you expect me to take this as then? Goddess I feel like a right cow, something that you should be feeling instead of me. Serena, Raye is your best friend, you can't betray her like that!"

At this Serena basically lost it, turning towards Mina she let her have it. "What the hell do you think I am Mina, a hoe? I can't help my feelings as much as Darien can. Do you actually think I'd hurt Raye's feelings on purpose? I thought you might actually understand Mina, you being the Senshi of love and all. Can't you see, we're just attracted to each other that's it. It's not like we've already proclaimed true love or anything."

"From where I can see it, that's not too far off," Mina murmured.

"What are you talking 'bout?" Serena asked getting annoyed.

"Well, as far as I can see, there's a definite connection between you two. What sort of connection I can't seem to work out. But if it's got anything to do with love I can't let you do this. Raye is my Princess and it is my duty to protect her. And it'd do you right to do the same."

Serena suddenly turned around and kissed Darien bang on the lips, Darien's surprise lasted for but a minute before he began to respond. Gently pulling away from him she opened her eyes to stare at his glazed ones full of passion. Turning towards Mina once again, she asked desperately, "See, he couldn't help the fact that he responded towards that kiss. Can't you understand Mina?"

But, Mina was just standing there open mouthed and looking like she'd just swallowed an eel. "Your Moon symbol," she said, "It's glowing."

Serena touched her forehead where Mina was pointing; she felt a slight heat as her hand touched her head. Looking up at Darien she noticed that he had an earth symbol glowing on his head as well.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Mina stepped forward, "It seems you two got more than you bargained in for."

"What are you talking 'bout?"

"Well I take it that in your case this was meant to be a one time passionate love affair. But weirdly enough it's developed into something more. Something that can't be broken as easily as a love affair can."

"What does that mean?"

"You built your own destiny now Serena. It can't be ignored or changed."

"But that's impossible."

"I know, there can only be 4 reasons for this: Raye isn't the Princess or Darien isn't the Prince or apparently the Prince fell in love with someone else which is supposedly you or you were made for each other but the Prince somehow ended up with the wrong person. That's just so confusing!" Mina finished.

"Tell me 'bout it. So you're trying to say it's ok that me and Darien can be together?"

"Well, actually yes but we also need to tell Raye and the others about this."

"We can't do that, that'll just break her heart. Knowing that I was fooling around with the person she loves behind her back."

"Well it's either that or we never get to find out what the mystery behind all this is. Although I must admit, I did pick up some chemistry between the two of you. I didn't think it would develop this far though," Mina said thoughtfully.

Darien who had been quiet through all this session suddenly spoke out. "I feel like I belong with Raye and I want to keep it that way," he said out loud.

A disappointed look crossed Serena's face. It couldn't be described that softly though. She was devastated to say the very least. He preferred Raye to her; but then again she should've accepted that. Looking up a Darien she softly started, "I know you do Darien. Who wouldn't seriously? I mean us two are like day and night. On the other hand you and Raye are so mysterious and similar, it's easy to feel that way. I'm glad for you, maybe we should stop this stupid affair thing altogether, it makes me feel like a slut now," Serena finished trying hard not to cry.

Mina stared at Serena regretfully, oh God what had she just done!

"I feel attracted to you Serena, I dunno how to describe it but I understand that I have feelings for you," Darien said moving towards her.

"We can't do this anymore Darien. You've accepted your destiny with Raye and I've accepted mines without you. Let's just let it be that way, ok?"

"But Serena you don't understand!"

"I understand perfectly Darien. You want to know what attracts you to me? Lust, pure lust. Or it's your ego, every man's ego is like that."

"Serena I-"

He stopped as Serena held up her hand to silence him. "Enough Darien, now don't try telling me that you've never kissed Raye!"

"I admit I have yesterday, more than once and I admit I enjoy it, a lot. But I always felt like it was you I wanted. Serena, Raye's made for me, I can't help that. I can't help my destiny."

"I said I understand Darien, what more do you want from me?"

Suddenly there was another knock on the door; Mina slowly opened the door wanting to see a friendly face right about now. Yes, she felt bad. But she couldn't do anything about it now. As Mina opened the door an excited Raye, Amy and Lita jumped in. Raye ran straight for Darien and gave him a heated kiss, which he reluctantly returned.

"Hey guys!" Serena greeted.

"Hey gurl!"

"Hi!"

"Hey Meatball Head!"

"Hello to you too Raye."

"Sorry we're late, we got lost in the lobby," Lita apologized sheepishly.

"So can we go now?" Mina said, impatient to get rid of the building tension.

"Sure, as soon as Darien here gets changed," Raye said, eyeing him publicly.

"Back in a tic," Darien said, quickly heading for his bedroom.

Once he got there he banged the door shut and dropped onto the bed. Was he in trouble or what! He wasn't really scared though, more like it hurt to see Serena sad. The look on her face was unforgettable, and he felt like he could die a hundred deaths to bring that sunny smile back onto her lips. No surprise, he had always been a right bastard.

Taking his time to get dressed, he pulled on a pair of loosely fitting black trousers and a dark blue T-shirt, which accented his eyes. Heading out towards the front door again, he noticed that Serena and Amy were missing from the crowd. Please don't tell me she's gone back home, he prayed silently.

"Amy and Serena are waiting out in the front," Mina said studying him, was that regret she saw on his face.

"Ok, you lot wanna go down as well, I'll just lock the apartment and catch up with you in a bit," he said, hoping Raye wouldn't stay back either. She didn't! Quickly locking the door, he easily caught up with the girls at the entrance to the building.

A group of passing by guys whistled at the girls, one of then openly taking his time to look at Serena. Serena in turn gave him a slight nod and stood up straighter. At that Darien's blood began to boil as he stared at the guy who was still ogling Serena. Stop it Darien, why the hell are you getting jealous? It's not like she belongs to you, YOU IDIOTIC IMBECILE he decided to add.

The thing that had caused him to kiss Raye the day before was mainly cause of the sexual tension that had been stirred in him thanks to Serena. But he didn't fail to admit that he had enjoyed kissing Raye immensely, though now he understood that he was never going to receive anymore-heavenly kisses from that precious mouth that Serena owned.

Turning towards her once again, he began studying her. She looked sexier in daylight, those on-going legs of hers would make any man go insane and those soulful blue eyes would be the death of him. Her soft pink lips held a tinge of red and seemed even brighter after they had their kissing sessions. Her hair was pulled in its usual style, giving her beauty an innocent side. Looking down he noticed that once again she had turned him on, and he knew that it wouldn't be the last time. Moving back to Raye's side he took hold of her hand. He saw Serena glance in his direction before maintaining a feline walk that made any passer-by stare. Well if she was trying to make him jealous, two could play at that game. Running a swift hand through his hair, he put on a lazy expression on his face. Unsurprisingly enough, girl's jaws were hitting the pavement, while some were giving death glares to Raye who was giggling uncontrollably.

As they arrived at the cinema, they waited patiently for their turn in the popcorn cue. Serena was chatting away with Amy. Mina stood looking surprised at the fact that the atmosphere had changed so suddenly. Lita was chatting up a guy in the cue. The conversations were interrupted when Lita decided to introduce the five guys.

"Hey guys, meet Ken," she said excitedly. "And this is Greg, Chad, Diamond and Andrew," she said, pointing at each guy in turn. "And guys, this is Mina, Lita, Serena, Raye, Amy and Darien."

The guy who was called Andrew sparked his eyes up in recognition. "Shields?"

"Drew?" Darien asked.

"Yeah man, long time no see."

"No kidding, where you been?"

"Well you know me, just here and there. So how many chicks you got with ya man seriously!"

"This is my girlfriend, Raye."

"Sweet! Nice chick, man. And who might this be?" he asked turning towards Mina.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," she answered haughtily.

"Oh I'll find out alright sweetheart," he said, giving her a dangerous look.

Chad turned towards Darien next. "Yo dude, don't tell me you've forgotten me?" he said, putting on a sad face. "Nice chick by the way, pleasure to meet you …"

"Raye," she answered quickly.

"Diamond," Darien said somewhat withdrawn, turning towards the man.

"Nice to see you too Darien," he answered with a smirk. He looked at Raye and then dismissed her. Turning towards Serena, who was studying her nails, his eyes hungrily drew in her posture. "And who might you be, if you don't mind me asking," he said capturing, her attention.

"Serena," she answered uninterestedly, then turning back to the cue she moaned about how long it was taking.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he continued pestering her.

"No thanks, I'm alright," she answered.

Meanwhile Darien was watching the conversation amusedly. So Diamond had finally been resisted of his charms, he thought.

Greg and Amy started having an intellectual talk while Ken and Lita continued their flirting. Andrew was still trying to persuade Mina that they were made for each other and Raye and Chad had started a conversation as well. Leaving Darien to stand-alone. Turning around to study the crowd, his face stared down into the eyes of an amazing redhead. Remembering her as one of his past lovers he greeted her neutrally, "Berryl."

"It is Darien, isn't it? I thought you might be someone else. My, but you've gotten even hunkier than I remember."

Darien raised his eyebrows, "Yeah … and?"

"Well, how about we catch up on old times after the movies done, huh?" she said suggestively, moving closer.

"Sorry Berry darling, but I have to drive my girlfriend home after the movie," he said trying not to smirk.

Berryl instantly pulled away, "Oh so you're in a relationship."

"Yeah and a pretty heavy one," he said, winking at her suggestively.

Pulling away from him quickly she said, "Oh look, I see Diamond over there. We'll talk later honey, bye."

Darien smiled at the way she ran towards Diamond. He was no doubt dead meat. But that left Serena on her own then didn't it. Precociously making his way towards her, he whispered gently in her ear, "So what do ya think?" He felt the shiver that ran up her body.

"About what?" she asked.

"That guy?"

Serena looked at his face; "He's alright. Unselfish but kind of annoying."

"Why don't you tell him so then?"

"I can't help who gets attracted to me Darien!" she answered.

"Touché. How 'bout you let me get you a drink, then?" he asked.

"How about I say no?"

"Fine, I was only asking."

"Don't bother, that Diamond guy has already persuaded me to let him get me a drink."

Darien's jaw tightened. Serena smiled, "Please don't tell me you're jealous or is this some arch-nemesis thing? You've been acting pretty weird towards him".

"That's my business thanks."

"Something personal?"

"You could say that."

"Darien can I ask you something, honestly?"

"Yeah, go on."

"Did you ever have any feeling for me?"

Darien became rigid; "I've already admitted that Serena. I'm attracted to you and yeah I want you as well."

"But then you want Raye, as well?"

"Yeah, but things are less complicated with her you see. Maybe that's why I want the easy way out. With you, well let's just say I want to ravish you every time I see you. With Raye, I just feel like we bond, if you see what I mean."

"I guess I understand a little. I seriously want you though Darien. And I'm sure it's not just some crush and I just felt that I had to admit that. Although right now I hate your f guts, I don't think I can flirt with guys that easily," she added with a smile.

"Wanna swap seats with Raye then?" he asked, his hand sliding round her waist.

"You think she'd mind?"

"Don't know, don't honestly care though," he answered giving her ear a gentle tug with his teeth then straightening up before anyone saw him.


	5. Nightly Visitor

One of A Kind Princess

By: SailorKittyMoon

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Rating: PG-13 or R (Confusing!)

Chapter: 5

Summary: Everyone believes Raye is the Moon Princess they have been searching for. Darien's true identity is revealed as being the Prince of Earth. Will Serena's true form appear before it's too late?

The Spring Ball! Yes, it was here and Raye, Serena, Amy, Lita and Mina weren't planning on missing it for the world! They hadn't lost hope although four of them were still dateless!

"That is so unfair!" Serena sighed, "Raye gets to go out with the hottest guy around and we still don't even have a date!"

Raye looked at her, "I never knew you thought he was hot!"

Serena sighed, "Well, yes I hate his guts but I've discovered that no good comes in denying the facts. And in this case the facts are that more than half the population here want to kiss him senseless!" Including me, she added silently.

"Oh yeah," Raye moaned putting on a frown, "I'm gonna have so much competition at the Ball. Most of the girls are so pretty, I'd probably look like a beggar compared to them."

Lita banged her head against the table, "Raye you're fine, and you are so bloody beautiful. You and Darien are so much alike, sometimes I bet people mistake you for brother and sister!"

"Jeez, that makes me feel so much better!" Raye groaned getting even more worried than before.

"Lita hasn't a clue what she's saying," Amy decided to explain, "What I think is that although they might find him cute they usually stay out of his way unless they want their ego to be totally deflated."

"I'm gonna get my ego deflated as well that way! They might not wanna talk to him so they think, oh yeah there's the girl that's going out with him, come on let's tell her the truth 'bout the way she looks."

"You look gorgeous!" Serena put in, "Trust me."

Just then a dozen heads swivelled as the arcade doors opened and in stepped … guess whom!

Raye hit her head loudly on the table, "Look at the way they act when they see him in the arcade of all places, imagine what it'll be like with more than a hundred people around."

Wearing a beige leather jacket, and loose blue jeans, this time Darien held an air of innocence as well as looking wonderfully desirable. Serena took a sharp intake of breath before letting it out slowly. Jerk!

He walked over to their table, seemingly oblivious of the stares he was receiving, but they all understood that it was only an act. Of course, he'd have to be blind not to notice, after all.

Kissing Raye gently on the lips, he greeted each of them in turn.

"And how's my Meatball Headed Goddess?" he asked turning towards Serena.

Raye laughed lightly, "Awwww, isn't he sweet!"

"Oh Jerk-Off! Is it impossible for me to even have a sundae in peace?" she muttered giving him a withering look. Yup, she wanted to kiss him bad, but when he'd kissed Raye before even saying 'Hi!' it had set off a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. Yes, she was jealous, extremely jealous and she was sure that IF she ever got him on his own, she was gonna strangle him, hard yet slowly.

"Mm, I should've guessed, eating as usual!"

"You got a problem with that?" she asked sticking her tongue out at him.

"Yes I have actually!" with that he grabbed her sundae and gulped down most of the contents.

Serena snatched it back from him and then pulled on a pout as she saw that it was almost empty, "That's so evil, depriving a little girl off her sundae! How mean!" She pulled on a puppy dog eye look!

Darien sighed, God she looked cute, if only he could get her alone for a while. That kiss with Raye sure had brought out the desired effect from her. "I'll get you another drink if you want?" he then put on a look of innocence, teasing her, "Only if you promise to share."

Serena groaned, "Half-half!"

"Deal! You coming with me or are you planning on waiting here then pigging out?" he asked as he lifted himself off the stool.

Serena quickly jumped off as well; "I'll choose the flavour!"

Darien gave her a grin, "I vote for strawberry!"

Serena blushed, remembering how he had told her that she tasted a lot like strawberries, "Whatever," she muttered as she followed him out the booth.

After they left, Raye suddenly turned onto the girls, "Ok, was it just me or was that a little too freaky?"

"I never even knew Darien liked sundaes!" Amy commented.

"And what's with the sharing? Serena doesn't even share with me, and she decided to share a sundae of all things with Darien, formally known as her worst enemy!" Lita spat.

"Ok, something is going on! Mina say something!" Raye nearly screamed.

Mina sat silently, "What do you expect me to say?"

"What do you think of this whole situation?" Lita asked.

"I don't know to be honest," Amy's glasses nearly fell off her nose as she heard the words that Mina had just said.

"You don't know?" Amy asked just to be sure that her hearing was all right. Since when had Mina stopped putting in comments to every situation?

"I said I dunno already, listen the first time will ya!"

"What's up your ass?" Lita exclaimed.

"Nothing, just in a weird mood!"

Just then two figures approached the booth, looking up Raye discovered a flushed Serena and Darien looking slightly flustered. "What happened to you two?" she asked.

"Um … Serena kinda tripped on the way back to the booth," Darien muttered.

Serena gave him a sharp glance, "Yeah, another one of my klutz attack!"

Mina looked at her quizzically, "You all right then Serena?" she asked.

"Yup, I'm all right thanks for asking," she took her place back on the seat next to Mina. Darien sat opposite her.

"Hey Dar, we were just talking 'bout the Spring Ball, remember you asked me if I'd go with you last night?"

"Yeah, you thought anything 'bout it then?" he asked risking a look at Serena who was sorting her hair out since it had somehow gotten dishevelled with their heated making out session. He kissed her senseless just after she called him a First Class Tease and the Biggest Jerk in the History of Mankind. Where she learnt that sort of stuff he'd never know.

"Yup, me and the girls have already been shopping for the dresses, they're lovely," she said excitedly.

"Nice, can't wait to see what you look like in it then."

"Yeah, I can't wait to show you. We were just talking 'bout our dates. Greg asked Amy out but she's not too sure since she doesn't 'know much 'bout him', Lita wants to go with Ken but it seems like he already has a date although he did kiss her in the cinema, Andrew asked Mina but she refused on the spot, poor guy. And I'm obviously going with you!" she finished.

"What 'bout Serena, no date?"

Serena looked up, "That Diamond guy asked and I said I'd think 'bout it."

"What, how come you never told us?" Lita demanded.

"What was there to tell? I thought I was gonna say no but I might take him up for the offer," she answered giving a shrug. "So if he hasn't already asked anyone else, I might as well say yes."

"You're gonna say yes to Diamond?" Darien asked in a neutral voice.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Well, I don't hear anyone else complaining so what's your problem?" she asked testing his limits.

"I don't have a problem, just like to tell you though, be careful around him."

She looked at him then said; "I can look after myself, but thanks for the advice all the same."

"Let's change the subject," Mina purposefully butted in, "So who reckons I should say yes to Andrew?"

"Mina, not you as well! Oh well, if you really wanna go with him I recommend you say yes really quickly. He's cute, nice and single and right now those type of guys are going at a pretty fast pace," Serena added gloomily.

"Meaning?" Raye decided to ask.

"Meaning say yes!" Serena answered.

"I dunno, I guess-" Serena decided to butt in.

"I'd love to stay and chat 'bout your very interesting love lives, considering I don't even have one. But I've gotta urgent call home, so I best get moving or else my mom's never gonna let me socialize again, so see ya!" she finished of hurriedly, not waiting for the others to say goodbye.

_That night_

"Mom I'm going to bed now, if I'm allowed to!" Serena shouted down the stairs with a scowl on her face.

"Yeah, sure you can go to bed, you've done the dishes right?" her Mom shouted back.

"Yes, and Sam's been watching television the whole time after he had his dinner. I think he's going to bed at midnight again."

"Oh good, I hope you've made sure he's comfortable," her Mom added as she stood at the bottom of the stairs.

Serena scowled again, why was it that some mothers always favoured the boys instead of the girls? I mean they are much more useful than guys' right? But they always get stuck with the crappy jobs. "Yes Mom," she said politely as she headed for her bedroom.

She shut the door softly behind her, not wanting to make a scene. Sometimes her parents really did annoy her!

Changing into her light blue pyjama top, she settled on her bed.

She recalled the events of the days that had followed, and she'd come home to all of this instead of having a fun day with her friends.

Too lost in her thoughts, she was startled with she heard tapping on her window. Opening her eyes wide, she was surprised to see Darien standing on the tree outside her window. Getting up, she proceeded to open the window for him.

"Darien what the hell are you doing here?" she asked, letting him in.

He gave a sheepish grin, "Just passing through the neighbourhood. Thought I'd drop in," he said shrugging.

"Oh, so you were passing by, and you thought, oh why not go climb through Serena's window and say hi. Haven't you heard of the door dim wit!" she scowled.

He sat down at the bottom of her bed and turned to her, "Tell me something. Were you worried 'bout me falling off the tree or was it that you didn't want anyone to catch a cute guy like me stuck in a tree outside YOUR window?"

"Let's just say both, now tell me, what's the big idea?" she ordered.

"Can't I just say I missed you?" he said innocently.

"No you can't. Now tell me the real reason, or else I'm gonna push you out my god damned window!" she bit out through her teeth.

"Ouch! Isn't that a little harsh?" he said, looking slightly hurt.

Serena moved up to sit next to him. "I'm sorry," she apologized, taking his hand in hers. "Just in a weird mood that's all," she shrugged.

"Anything I can do to help?" he asked, turning her face towards his.

She gave him a thankful smile, "Thanks for asking but no thanks."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a hug. "I'll always be there for you, if you need to talk."

"Thanks Darien, that means a lot to me."

"Anytime sweetheart," then he shifted his body, "Now, don't I even get a hello kiss?" he teased lightly moving his lips towards hers.

His lips settled gently atop hers kissing her softly, slowly releasing some of her tension. She kissed him back, harder than she intended to. Their kisses grew more heated as Darien's hand descended underneath her top; he stopped as it got to her breast line. Still kissing her, he nudged her lips, asking for permission. In answer, she placed her hand on top of his, leading him upwards.

Between them they threw off her top, and she slowly shucked out of her bra. Before he continued, he looked up at her again. Looking at her glazed eyes, he knew she wanted this as much as him. He bit into her neck gently, sucking on it. Serena moaned in slight pain, Darien licked her throat, looking at his mark. She belonged to him now, only him, Diamond wasn't coming anywhere near her.

Before continuing, Darien began to remove his own shirt, but his hands were pushed away as Serena quickly unbuttoned them, running her hands across his chest and kissing it lovingly.

"We shouldn't be doing this you know. If my Mom catches you in here with me, we're both history," Serena murmured as Darien and her settled on her bed, Darien on top.

Darien gave her a long, passionate kiss, "I thought as much, but you know what?" he continued kissing her.

"What?"

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't stop now," he said, pulling her underwear just above her knees. He moved his hand lower, but stopped when Serena set her hand on his.

"We haven't got any condoms," she said, looking worried.

Darien cursed, looking in his pockets for his wallet. Pulling it out, he pulled out a whole string of condoms, placing one on him; he threw the rest of them on the floor continuing with where he had left off.

And the rest of it is their business!

_3 hours late_

Serena yawned as she began to stir, that had been wonderful. A little painful at first but when she'd gotten used to it, she'd enjoyed it a lot. But she was still really sore from the aftermath. Looking down at the man lying beneath her, she marvelled at his beauty, his charisma and his charm, any woman's dream! Although she couldn't remember how she'd ended up on top of him!

A smile appeared on her face as she looked at Darien slowly opening his eyes, his beautiful midnight blue eyes. She could see the world in them.

"Morning sunshine," he whispered, as he kissed her tenderly. Serena giggled and rolled off him, moving as far as she could. They'd had sex for like 20 times, Darien usually falling off the bed in search for the condoms, which seemed to be ending up on the floor.

Darien growled as he grabbed for her, she was like a drug to him now, he just couldn't get enough of her. Serena lightly jumped off the bed, the sheet wrapped around her. But oblivious to her, the sheet was made out of a light material and Darien could make out her perfect body, which he wanted to ravage this instance. Serena suddenly stood stock-still.

She sat down on the bed next to Darien. "Darien, how come you had condoms in your wallet?" she asked, worried as to what the answer would be.

"Well, you see. Raye and me had been talking 'bout taking our relationship further, so we thought maybe we could make it stronger by being as close as we possibly could," he shrugged, "But I guess that didn't work, coz now I don't ever wanna go back to Raye again."

Tears sprang to her eyes, "So does that mean you've slept together?"

"Hey no, we only had this conversation today. We were maybe gonna try it tomorrow after the dance, but I'm sure of one thing now," he said enveloping her in a hug, "I could never do this with Raye."

"Why?"

He looked at her face, running his hand along her cheeks, her lips, "Coz I don't think there's anyone that's better than you, coz I find you adorable, coz I think you're really sexy, coz I think I'm falling for you, anymore?"

Serena laughed, "That should be enough."

"So what do you like 'bout me then?" he asked carelessly running his hand down her body.

"Let's see, as you might already know, I love your big headedness. You're sexy, and sweet, considerate and beautiful!" she said kissing him after every compliment.

"You have a habit of calling me beautiful don't you?"

"I think you are, you're just perfect."

"You're perfect, so does that mean I can call you handsome?" he asked but a smile began to tug on his lips.

Serena hit him hard with a pillow, which made him yelp. She quickly placed her hand on his lips, trying to silence him as tears entered his eyes. She looked at him guiltily although she knew he was just putting it on. She removed her hand off his mouth placing her lips there instead. Darien rolled over with Serena at the bottom as the sheet covering them fell away.

_1 hour later_

Darien quickly pulled his sneakers on, as he tried to climb out the window at the same time. It was 5 in the morning and if he didn't get out soon, Serena's parents would surely throw a fit and he needed some time to recover from their playtime fun. Turning around he gave a sleepy looking Serena a long full kiss on the lips before heading out, but before he made it all the way out, a package on the windowsill caught his eye. Remembering what it was, he picked it up and turned back to Serena again, standing innocently clad in the white sheet. Pulling out the jewellery box from inside the brown paper bag, he opened it and held it out to her.

Serena smiled at his sweet gesture but what she saw in the jewellery box make her breath catch in her throat. Inside it was a beautiful necklace, with the earth and the moon connected together, around a gold chain.

"It's beautiful," she murmured, mesmerized by it's beauty, "I'm sure Raye would love it."

"Who said it was for Raye?" he asked, jumping off the sill once again to enter her bedroom.

"It's not?" she asked surprised.

"Nope."

"Who's it for then?"

"It's for you," he answered simply, leading her towards the tall mirror in her room.

"For me?"

"That's what I said wasn't it?"

"But shouldn't you be getting this sort of stuff for Raye?"

"Well, I did get her something," he said scratching his head in a guilty manner.

"That's really sweet, mind if I take a look?"

"In a minute, I want you to try this on first," he gently removed the necklace from its box and put it round her neck.

Serena ran a hand along it, loving the feel of it around her neck.

Darien kissed her collarbone then wrapped his arms round her waist. In his hand was another gold necklace. This one held a meditation book. Serena laughed, turning around in his arms.

"Very romantic."

Darien gave a soft smile, "This is the sort of stuff she likes though right?"

"Yeah, it's really sweet. I'm sure she'll like it."

"Too bad if she doesn't, but I'm glad you like this. You'll wear this for me at the ball tomorrow won't you?"

"Of course I will."

"You still gonna go with Diamond?" he asked, trying to look distracted.

"Nope, me and the other girls have decided that we'll keep up tradition and go dateless as usual!"

Darien laughed, "Save me a dance?"

"I'd say that to you actually. But I'm sure you'll be too busy with Raye," she put on a pout.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," he kissed her, "My beautiful Moon Princess."

With that he left quietly out the window.

Serena turned back to her reflection, out the corner of her eye; she could make out a few stains of blood on her sheet. She decided she'd bother about them later. Right now, she was too sleepy and too happy to give a damn 'bout anything.


	6. The End?

One of A Kind Princess

By: SailorKittyMoon

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Rating: PG-13 or R (Confusing!)

Chapter: 6

Summary: Everyone believes Raye is the Moon Princess they have been searching for. Darien's true identity is revealed as being the Prince of Earth. Will Serena's true form appear before it's too late?

"SERENA!" Serena's eyes suddenly shot open as she heard a 'too loud for the morning' voice enter her room, opening her eyes blearily, she was greeted by the site of none other than Raye.

"Raye," Serena murmured groggily, "What the hell are you doing here at such an ungodly hour?"

"Well unlike some people, I need time to get ready for special occasions and try and look my best. But, in your case, you don't even seem bothered!" Raye screamed loud enough for all the eavesdroppers at the bottom of the stairs.

"Raye, I've got a pounding headache so would you speak a little softer please?" Serena begged as her head hit her pillow again.

"Serena, get out of bed now or that blanket is gonna be dragged off of you. Even Luna's been wondering what you've been upto all night, you should've seen the way she was acting, 'Oh I shouldn't have left Serena on her own, what if she stays up all night on a sugar high'," Raye imitated darkly.

Serena hurriedly shot out of bed, "No Raye don't even think about pulling the covers off! Get outta the room, I'll be with you lot in a mo," she said hurriedly as she hugged the sheet tightly around her.

"Sure Meatball Head, and you better be quick," with that, she made a dramatic exit as her hair landed from one shoulder to the other.

'Looks like she's been practicing,' Serena thought to herself.

As soon as the room was empty, she ran for the door and shut it loudly. Grabbing her sheets from the bed she quickly shoved them under her bed, messily replaced them and had a two-min shower since she would be having a nice long bath later on in the day. Dragging a brush through her hair she swiftly put on her clothes and was actually quite quick due to all the practice she'd had in previous years.

Heading downstairs, she was surprised as she saw all the girls gathered around her kitchen table chatting away. Grabbing a toast she went to join them.

"Hey guys!" she greeted them perkily.

"about time woman, we were thinking about sending Raye up again," Mina said in her usual tone.

This, for some reason, brought a smile on Serena's face. Mina had been acting really weird around her and it had become really irritating, but seeing the old Mina resurface again suddenly brightened her day.

"So is it ok to say that you missed me?" she asked as they all grabbed their jackets to leave the house.

"Yeah you could say that, I mean HOW could we live without our Meatball Head?" Raye teased, a hidden truth in her words.

Saying their farewells, Serena quickly grabbed her overnight bag as they headed for Mina's. The girls had decided they'd have a sleepover to avoid the hassle of coming home late that night and having their parents make a huge fuss. They needed their privacy and that was the only way they were gonna get it.

The day was spent lying around in the bathtub, trying on different combinations of makeup and hairstyles, basically, trying to look their best.

As it was nearing 8 o'clock they all packed themselves around Mina's room to do a final twirl.

Amy came first; she was adorned in an aquarium blue strapless dress, with a bare back and reaching past knee length. She also wore elbow length gloves the same colour as her dress, as well as a pair of lovely blue Cathy drops and a Sapphire bracelet to match her Sapphire necklace.

Mina also wore a strapless dress, identical to Amy's, hers being a Sun orange, matching her gloves. She wore elegant Lossie Amber studs. Her slim wrist held a Tourmaline bracelet, while on her neck she placed a Topaz necklace.

Lita's dress was a light forest green, so were her gloves. She, on the other hand, had green beautiful Knotwork Drop earrings, a Turquoise bracelet and an Emerald necklace.

Raye's matching dress was a mysterious light purple, dressed in the same sort of way as the rest of them. Her jewellery was a pair of purple Celtic studs, a Diamond bracelet and a Ruby necklace.

Serena on the other hand had the same dress but hers included thin straps to hold it up and it was a sugar pink. She looked stunning in a simple Moonstone bracelet, pair of diamonds Art Nouveau Drop earrings and a necklace she would cherish for a long time.

The dresses hugged their figures comfortably and brought out the curves in all the right places. The make-up was kept light, giving their beauty an ethereal glow. As they all praised each other and made disgusted noises at themselves, Mina decided to add a comment.

"Wow Serena, that necklace looks lovely! Where'd you get it from?" she asked sounding astonished.

"Yeah," Raye decided to add, "I've been meaning to comment about it."

"Oh, um … well my mom got it for me. You see, since my birthday's gonna be in a few erm … months, she decided to get me an early birthday present," under her breath she muttered, "Like that could ever happen!"

"That was nice of her," Amy joined in.

"Yeah, never thought I'd see the day when Mrs. Tsukino would buy an early birthday present for her only daughter!" Lita remarked.

"Yeah well, miracles happen everyday," Serena said as her thoughts got carried away.

"Hey Raye, what time did you say Darien's gonna pick you up?" Mina asked.

"Think he said it was gonna be at 8, so if he's on time he should be here in about 5 minutes."

Amy sighed, "I wish he could give us a lift, imagine having Mina to drive!"

"Hey, I'm standing right here ya know," Mina scolded.

Amy sweat dropped, "I gathered!"

"Well, I'd just like to make a departing speech. You all look really wonderful, and Raye good luck with Darien! For all us dateless morons, hope you find a guy!" Lita finished off to a sound of sarcastic applaud.

"Gee, thanks Lita, that really helps, it's not everyday I get called a dateless moron," Mina muttered.

Just then the doorbell rang, causing Raye to enrol a huge fuss.

"Oh my god, do I look ok? Is my hair messed up? Oh, I think I've got a wrinkle in my dress! Do you think I got a little carried away with the makeup?"

Everyone sighed, "No Raye, you look fine. No, better than fine, you look great, now get your ass to the door," Serena and the others lightly pushed her forward.

"Go on then, we'll just be eavesdropping at the top of the stairs," Mina said, then quickly covered her mouth with her hand, "Oops!"

"Mina!" the others groaned.

"Sorry!" she said apologetically.

"Ok I'm going down," Raye said as she was about to head down the stairs, then quickly turned around again.

"Raye, come on, he's waiting for you, you don't want him to wait so long do you?" Amy tried to get her down.

"Of course I don't."

"Go then," they all said in unison.

"Ok ok, I'm going, sheesh! You'd think I was the one making a big fuss!"

As Raye descended down the stairs, all the girls decided to take their places, shoving each other out the way to get a better spot. When they saw Raye about to open the door, Serena placed a finger on her lips indicating silence.

As the door was opened, they saw Raye go stiff.

"What's going on?" Mina whispered a little too loudly but not loud enough for the people at the bottom of the stairs to hear.

"Haven't got a clue!" Lita answered.

Raye stepped aside for the person on the doorstep to enter; each girl held her breath.

"Oh my Gosh!" Serena looked hooked.

"Ditto!" Lita agreed.

"He looks um … sexy!" Amy commented then blushed.

"You have got to be kidding me girl, he looks waaaay more than that!" Lita whispered.

"God, I'm never looking at a male again!" Mina murmured.

"Mina," Serena shot, "He's Raye's boyfriend, you've gotta look at other guys if you wanna ever have kids!"

"I know Serena, it was just a matter of speech!"

"Look at those well defined biceps, he looks like a flippin' model!" Lita remarked.

"And that tuxedo looks ravishing on him," Serena added.

"And that hair looks like silk, wonder how much conditioner he used on it?" Mina said.

"And those deep blue eyes," Amy sighed.

"And that … hey you guys do realize we're checking out Raye's boyfriend don't you, wonder what she'll think if she hears us saying this about HER guy!" Lita looked up at the others.

"You're right, we'd be history!" Serena agreed, although she couldn't help wondering what Darien would think of her dress.

"Oh look, that is so romantic!" Mina sighed.

Everyone's eyes strayed down to look at Darien and Raye as Darien pulled out a bunch of roses from behind him and offered them to Raye, causing her to blush. Serena's stomach did a double flip; she sighed.

Darien's eyes suddenly strayed up the stairs; the girls suddenly leapt out the way.

"Phew! That was close," Mina looked at the others sprawled around her.

Rubbing her head, Serena got up and back just in time to see Darien give Raye a quick peck on the lips and tell her how pretty she looks; Serena scowled. Now she felt like a rag doll for some unknown reason.

"Sere, calm down, you look like bloody murder," Serena gasped as her head shot back into the laughing eyes of Mina.

"What?" Serena thought she must have been joking.

"I'll explain later," Mina whispered back.

Serena nodded her acceptance; her and the girls got up as the door clicked behind the retreating bodies.

"That was very, err … educational!" Amy blew her hand in front of her heated face.

"Come on guys, we best get goin', I think fashionably late is cool and all, but that'd mean all the cute guys would be taken," Mina pushed them forward as they sorted out a few wrinkles in their dresses due to their uncomfortable positions a few minutes earlier.

"Considerin' there are any single cute guys," Lita walked gracefully down the stairs.

"Yeah good point, but I'm trying to be more positive here Lita, work with me!" Mina laughed as she unlocked her car.

_At the Dance_

"Wow, I never thought it'd be so crowded this early," Lita whistled under her breath.

"Totally agreed," Mina said, as she tried to find a position to park her car in the already crowded car park.

Meanwhile, Amy was gripping her seat, her knuckles extremely pale.

"Cool down Ames, we're here," Serena tried to soothe her.

"She nearly got us killed," Amy complained hysterically.

"I personally enjoyed it," Mina said as she raced for a clear spot in the distance.

"Maybe cause you were the one driving!"

"Chill Amy, I'll try driving slower when we're going back," Mina apologized.

"That is, IF I'm gonna go back in the same car as you," Amy stuck out her tongue.

Mina following suit, "Well hope you find a cute guy to drive you back and while you're doing so, think about my poor car and me, you really hurt our feelings," she pouted.

Serena, Amy, Mina and Lita did a final check-up before they stepped out the car.

"Ok girls, here goes," they all pulled on sensual smiles as they chattered along on their way into the hall, trying to act unaffected by the fact they were all girls.

As they entered, wolf whistles were let off causing the four girls to blush.

"Not bad, considerin'," Mina winked as a guy ogled her.

"Hey guys where're Raye and Darien?" Serena asked, looking around.

"Here and there, I've just come across the cutest guy, catch you ladies later," Mina smiled at her friends before going off to join a group of lads on the other end of the hall.

"So, where do we go from here?" Amy asked, heading towards a table.

"I'm hungry!" Serena announced, sounding out an excuse to have some air.

Lita laughed, "Aren't you always," she smiled fondly at her friend, "Go on Sere, we'll see ya around."

Serena grinned, "Yup, back in a bit, I think."

She made her way towards the 'grand staircase', on her way she turned around to look back at Lita and Amy who were now being joined by Raye. She thought about going back to join them but then shrugged indifferently thinking that she'd done enough damage for one night and she'd just have to wait a little longer to see Darien again.

As she reached the entrance to an empty balcony, she smiled as the moon shone brightly towards her, welcoming. Moving forward, a sudden yelp was let out of her lips as she was grabbed around the waist and pulled back towards a hard muscled chest.

"Boo!" a masculine voice murmured softly against her ear causing a satisfied sigh to escape.

"It's so dark here. You could be a mass murderer for all I know!" she whispered back, which was insane since she knew it was him.

Turning around, his mouth landed on hers and she reached up to wrap her arms tightly around his neck.

"This is so stupid," he breathed between kisses, "Acting like fugitives."

"It's quite romantic actually," Serena giggled.

"It is, but I want to be out there with you."

A light smile touched her lips, sliding her arms up his neck, into his hair; she pulled his head down and kissed him again, for ages, like they were learning new things about each other.

"Have I told you how gorgeous you look?" he complimented, giving her a once over after they pulled away.

"Not that I can remember," she played along.

"Well I'll tell ya now, you look scrumptious," he nipped lightly at her lips.

"Hey, where are my roses?" she hit him softly, messing around.

"I've got a special one for you," he put his hand behind his back and pulled out a single red rose.

"Awww, thanks!" she loved the fact that he'd only given her one, it somehow made it more romantic, more everlasting.

"That's only for beginners. For years to come I want you to cherish that rose. God, you know what!"

Serena laughed, "What?"

Darien leant forward so their forehead and noses touched, "I think I'm already half in love with you."

"I think I am too, the day we break it off would be the hardest day of my life."

Darien stiffened, "Don't talk about it, let's just enjoy the moment, wanna dance?"

He grinned boyishly as he pulled her closer into his arms, without waiting for an answer.

"Darien?" Serena mumbled against his chest.

"Hmmm?"

"If I'll feel so heart broken just thinking about breaking up with you, how do you think Raye would feel when she finds us out?" she lifted her head to look into his eyes, "She'd be more than heart broken."

"I know, and I never want that time to come. I never wanna hurt Raye, never if I can prevent it. But my feelings for you Sere … I can't control 'em. I really would just like to forget I had any feelings for you, move on with my life with Raye, and make everything right again. When I think about it though, I'm glad we have whatever we have. It means a lot to me, and I guess I wouldn't change that even if I got the chance. I love Raye, but I care a helluva lot about you too and I care so much that I'd just die if anything ever happened to you," he finished off. An unexpected tear glinted in his eye, "I've lost loads, I wouldn't want to loose you, or Raye for that matter."

"Do you mean that?" Serena asked, looking lovingly into his eyes.

He nodded.

"Good," she snuggled up against him once again, "How'd you know I'd be here on the balcony anyhow?"

She felt the smile growing on his face, "I saw you come in, so I kind of ditched Raye and took the other staircase up."

"Mmmm, I'm glad you came," she looked up once again to meet his lips.

"SERENA!"


	7. Desicions

One of A Kind Princess

By: SailorKittyMoon

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Rating: PG-13 or R (Confusing!)

Chapter: 5

Summary: Everyone believes Raye is the Moon Princess they have been searching for. Darien's true identity is revealed as being the Prince of Earth. Will Serena's true form appear before it's too late?

"Raye," Serena choked out as Darien, who was just as shocked, leapt abruptly away from her.

"What are-" they both started in unison but then stopped to look at each other as hot tears were gathering up in the eyes of the onlooker.

"How could you? Both of you, I … I trusted you!" she wiped fiercely at the unwanted tears.

"Raye," Serena started forward as the same emotions overtook her, "I'm so very sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Didn't mean to what? Hurt me so painfully? Get caught making out with my supposed soul mate?" she turned onto Darien, fire burning in her violet eyes, "And you! All that time you told me you loved me, was it some kind of game for you? Get as many girls as you can before I find out or is Serena just an exception, I never took her for being a slag but you've just proven me wrong, once again!" her neck snapped up as she tried to bring a cruel half hearted smile to her lips.

Serena stood quietly, her head bent down as silent tears fell unstoppably.

Darien stood, filled up with guilt, but quiet rage was building up inside of him at Raye's hurtful words thrown at Serena. Sure, she was mad, it was explainable. But didn't she know how much it was hurting her. It might seem so but she didn't deserve it, it was him who'd started it and both the people he loved were falling apart due to his over hyped hormones.

An arm landed gently on Raye's shoulder as the rest of the girls joined the emotional trio.

"Raye sweetheart, it's gonna be ok," Lita soothed, her voice slightly husky. Who would've thought Serena was capable of doing this, their sweet, innocent Serena definitely wasn't. The real Serena thought about other's feeling before her own, who was she then?

"Serena?" Amy, always rational, decided there must be a reason to all this unexpected show. There must be!

Serena looked up, the moon shining brightly on her cheeks which were highlighted with all her guilt and sadness, "I … I don't know Amy," she answered, "I really don't know."

"How would you know? Your body works faster than your brain, especially in your case, you … you imbecilic thing! There was me thinking you'd change, grow up for a change but this is what I get from you. Well thanks a lot, you've just done me a great favour!" Raye's bitter words were spoken harshly, bringing a frown upon everyone's faces.

Serena's sobs increased in volume, while Raye continued. "Is this the only way you can get guys to notice you, eh? Steal em' from your friends, you knew I loved him!"

Mina, who had been listening scowled, "Raye, I understand you're hurt but at least try to hear Serena's side to this. Before you and Darien got together we all thought she had a crush on him, which I actually pointed out. How do you think she felt when you two got together, with no warning whatsoever? Did you try and take her feelings in account? God, you want me to be honest with you? Serena could've persuaded Darien to leave you if she really wanted, she felt something for him Raye, something even I can't describe and it's better to act upon your decisions then to suffer in silence. How would you have felt if Serena told you she felt something for Darien?"

"Well, she didn't have to go and do that to Raye," Lita argued.

"Oh come off it Lita, you're the one who wanted to get Serena and Darien together before we discovered Raye was the bloody Princess. How do you even know Darien and Raye's love still exists? People change Lita, if their love was so strong it wouldn't have led to this. I can feel it Lita it doesn't stop here. Darien's got to make a choice, Raye or Serena. There's only one way to get this sorted, and it shouldn't affect our friendship."

Darien's eyes widened, "But what if I don't want to choose?"

"Well sorry to disappoint you Dare but it's either that or this ends right here right now with us all going our own separate ways. I understand our friendship won't be the same but I at least want it to last."

Darien's thoughts ran havoc in his mind. He couldn't pick Serena; there were too many reasons he couldn't. Raye and her friendship wouldn't be as strong, Serena was a wonderful person, and she'd come through it in the end. But did he really want to hurt her feelings? Of course he didn't. But there was the other option of Raye, he was meant to be with her, or so it was told. Decisions, decisions, he hated them!


	8. She's back

One of A Kind Princess

By: SailorKittyMoon

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Rated: PG-13

Chapter: 8

Summary: Everyone believes Raye is the Moon Princess they have been searching for. Darien's true identity is revealed as being the Prince of Earth. Will Serena's true form appear before it's too late?

Darien's head hit the bed soundly as an aggravating moan escaped his lips, the events of the past few days finally catching up with him. Throwing his keys carelessly across the bed stand he placed his hands on top of his face.

_Flashback_

"Don't Raye!" Serena's shout of protest rang clearly in the thick night air, "Please don't, he loves you … just you."

"No he doesn't, he wouldn't have betrayed me like that if he did!" Unable to stop the tears from pouring out, Raye let the salty liquid harshly caress her skin.

All Darien could do was stare.

Lita threw him a disgusted look, "Men are bastards," she muttered under her breath.

"We're waiting Darien," Mina said softly.

Darien looked up like a deer caught in headlights. "I … I … I don't know," he finished lamely.

Serena moved slowly towards him, reluctantly. Looking up into his eyes, she whispered softly, "You can be honest, it won't hurt my feelings." With that said she turned around swiftly and headed for the stairs.

Darien gaped, his decision had been made, funnily enough; he needn't have offered a word.

_End Flashback_

Darien groaned once again, his eyes turning towards the clock lying nearby. The numbers 3:00 were displayed brightly, slightly lighting up the darkened room. He'd have to meet them all in awhile at the arcade. First time they were all getting together, and he'd have to act all loved up with Raye.

They weren't exactly the best couple and things between them were more than tense but they were trying to get through it. The fact that Serena's image played through his mind more than constantly wasn't helping the situation much either.

Serena and Raye weren't acting exactly civilly towards each other either. But actions spoke louder than words and everyone could see that Raye missed Serena. As for Serena, he hadn't seen her since that stupid day.

Darien decided he needed a shower before he caught up on everyone else's miserable lives.

Serena sighed softly as she dragged her feet across the pavement, heading for the arcade. Life sucked! Her grades had started to get better for a bit but once again she was back where she started.

"Stupid school," she muttered out loud, "Stupid place," looking up, she continued to glare at the passer-bys who were staring at her curiously. "What, have I got something on my face?" she barked to an old lady who wouldn't take her eyes off her.

Raye ran out the temple hurriedly as she discovered that she was gonna get late for their meeting at the arcade. She was getting Serena's habits now! She smiled secretly at the thought, although that blond ditz had hurt her more than anyone in her life before, she missed her like hell.

Serena thumped her head loudly on the table top, what was the point of being punctual!

"So Sere, the usual?" Andrew asked brightly.

Serena picked her head up and turned droopy eyes on him, "You're too cheery Andrew!" she mumbled, her head hitting the table top once again.

"Hey, what's up?" Andrew asked in a brotherly tone taking the seat opposite her.

"The sky," she replied darkly, not lifting her face to look at him. She heard a deep chuckle behind her but didn't bother to look up. "Not funny!"

Andrew raised his eyebrows at Darien who just shook his head.

"Well I'll leave you two to get on with a civilized conversation, gotta go serve some customers," with that said, he vacated the seat that was then taken by Darien.

"So Meatball Head, how you been?" he asked trying to sound neutral, he was happy to see her but the sight of her so … miserable and alone made him want to take her in his arms and make her worries go away.

"I've been better," Serena answered.

"Yeah? So what's the down side?" Serena finally lifted her head.

"You feelin' alright today? Sure you havin' got a temperature or did you just leave your brain at home?" then decided to add, "Considerin' you have one at all!"

"Don't you worry Meatball Brain, you wouldn't' know either way. It takes a brain to know another. How would mine communicate with yours if it doesn't' know where it is?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Serena bit out.

"That means," he said slowly, as if speaking to a child, "Even if you did have a brain, it certainly doesn't' exist in your head."

Serena gaped at him, and then childishly stuck her tongue out, "Sleaze!"

"Freak!"

"Mr. Cool Wannabe!"

"Miss. I Can't Even Pretend To Be Smart!"

"THEY'RE BACK!" a loud shout rang out in the arcade causing everyone to shut up. Mina grinned apologetically as she tried to act normal.

Raye, Lita and Amy decided to join her.

"How long have you been standing there?" Darien asked, surprised.

"Long enough to hear your bickering," Lita answered, a smile finally lying upon her lips, the old Serena was back!

"What bickering? I don't bicker; you must've been listening to Darien all this time!" Serena argued.

"Ok Meatball Head, you weren't bickering," Raye laughed, giving Darien a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you!" Serena cried triumphantly.


	9. Surprise!

One of A Kind Princess

By: SailorKittyMoon

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Rated: PG-13

Chapter: 9

Summary: Everyone believes Raye is the Moon Princess they have been searching for. Darien's true identity is revealed as being the Prince of Earth. Will Serena's true form appear before it's too late?

"Ahem …" Raye cleared her throat soundly as she tried to grab Darien's attention, he didn't respond. "Darien?" she tried again, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Huh!" he finally spoke, looking surprised.

"Just trying' to get you back from TinkyWinky land, what're you thinking about?" she asked, swinging their joined hands to and fro.

Darien tried to hide the tell-tale blush starting on his face, "Nothing."

"Oh," Raye said, deciding to drop it. Looking up, she grinned widely as she saw the ice-cream van, "Darien, can we get ice-cream pleeeeeeeease!"

Darien didn't have enough in him to join in on her excitement, "Yeah, whatever."

Raye ran off ahead as she picked out her favourite ice cream. Just as she was about to tell the ice-cream man what she wanted, her communicator decided to start beeping. Looking at Darien with a surprised expression she ran off behind a bush as Darien occupied the curious man.

"Raye here, what's up?" she asked as Mina's slightly dazed face appeared on the device.

"We've got a little problem here, literally; we'll meet you at the shrine. Best get here ASAP, oh and make sure you bring Darien along with you, it's an emergency," Mina continued as the dazed look remained on her face.

Raye looked concerned but before she could press the matter further, Mina's face disappeared. Turning around, she gasped as she noticed the other figure standing behind her. Realising it was only Darien she grinned at her own idiocy before accepting the chocolate ice-cream he offered her.

"Not exactly my favourite type but it'll do," she said shrugging.

"Yeah, it's Serena's fav," he said unfazed before realizing what he'd just said, "Sorry, slip of the tongue."

Raye shrugged once again, "It happens," she muttered, "Anyhow, we're called at the shrine, and it's an emergency according to Mina so we might as well get a move on."

Darien threw his half finished ice cream in a near-by bin before taking his keys out. "You better finish that off quickly; remember our deal, no food in the car."

Raye pouted, "You're such a spoil sport!" she said, before she tried to finish her ice cream in record time.

Darien laughed as a memory of Serena, attempting to do the same thing, popped into his head. The only difference was that Serena was an expert when it came to the ways of food.

Raye smiled, it had been a long time since Darien had laughed openly.

A few minutes later, the black Porsche slid in front of the Shrine steps, Darien and Raye got out together. Looking up, they saw that the Senshi had formed a small circle and were staring curiously at something in front of them. Raye gave Darien a questioning look; he just shrugged as he headed up towards the small crowd.

"So, what's the emergency?" he asked upon reaching them.

They all gasped in unison before sighing; relieved.

"So?" Raye butted in.

"Look for your self," Lita said, moving out the way.

In front of them stood a tiny pink haired girl, about the age of four or five, with some sort of toy in her hand. Raye studied the little child, she reminded her of someone but she couldn't pinpoint the person.

The girl grinned widely upon seeing Darien and clung to his knees like a leech.

Darien stood, slightly in shock "Who's she?" he asked finally.

"She," Serena introduced, "Is your 'lovely' little daughter;" she emphasized the word 'lovely' as the girl stuck her tongue out at her.

"It's ok if you don't recognize me Daddy, Mommy told me you wouldn't. I'm Rini," she confirmed.

Darien stared before crouching down to her level, "Nice to meet ya, so where'd you come from?"

"The future," she answered, matter-of-factly.

"Oh," he straightened up, "So what're you doing here sweetheart?"

"Mommy told me that something was wrong, and if no one did anything, she was gonna be in big trouble."

"With who?"

"I dunno," she shrugged, "Hey, where's Mommy? She said she would be here."

Serena pushed Raye forward, "Try her."

Rini tilted her head, "She's not my Mommy."

A surprised gasp went around the group.

"Great! The twerp had a memory loss," Serena muttered.

Rini glared, "No I didn't actually, and Mommy looks nothing like her."

"What does she look like then?" Serena challenged.

"She's beautiful, she has got this long lovely silver hair, and though I don't wanna insult my Mommy, her hair kinda looks like yours," she pointed at Serena's head. "Anyway," she started again before Serena could get a word in edge, "She's got really light blue eyes and Daddy said she was the loveliest and prettiest woman he had ever seen," she finished smiling.

Everyone stood unmoving, no one spoke until a loud laugh was emitted from the group, "God Raye, I never knew you'd love me hairstyle so much that you'd keep it official," Serena spluttered.

"I told you she's not my Mommy," Rini bit before clinging onto Darien's legs again. "You know that don't you Daddy?" she looked up at him with confident eyes.

All Darien could do was look around for help, and help did finally arrive, in the form of two felines.

"Okay, what's this emergency meeting about?" Luna started, in a voice full off authority.

Rini spotted the cat, "Luna!" she cried happily as she ran towards the surprised cat. "And Artemis!" she picked the two cats up and hugged them.

"Erm … "Luna coughed, "Do we know you?"

Rini grinned, "Of course dummy, I'm Rini, remember?"

Luna coughed again.

"Oh! Don't worry, you don't know me in the past," she put the cats down.

Lita filled Luna and Artemis in on what was happening; they both looked shocked.

"But that's not right," Luna spluttered, "That's not supposed to happen. What could possibly be wrong?"

"According to our little Princess here, Raye isn't the Moon Princess," Mina supplied.

"She's not?"

"Uh uh, I know what my mother looks like and that's not her!" Rini scowled before entering the shrine. Mad that even Luna didn't know what her Mom looked like.

The rest of the group followed her.

"Ok, say we believe that Raye isn't Serenity, who is then?" Lita asked hurriedly.

Rini stopped and turned around to look at the curious crowd, "There's only one way of finding out."

"And what's that?"

"Come on, I'll show you."

_10 minutes later_

"So you're trying to tell us that that toy of yours is gonna help Darien know who the real Princess is?" Raye asked, still in slight shock that Rini didn't know she 'was' the real Princess.

"Yup, but Daddy's gonna stay there for a long time, to us it'll only be one day, to Daddy it'll be from the day he met Mommy till the day they were separated," Rini said, smiling at her own sheer brilliance.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Serena asked timidly.

"What do you take me for, of course it's safe!" Rini bit out.

"Sheesh, I was only asking!"

"So you ready, Darien?" Lita asked him.

"Ready as I'll be," he said.

"Good so on the count of three; after that, you'll sorta faint."

"What do you mean he'll faint?"

"Well, he'll be oblivious to the present," Rini explained impatiently.

"Okay, I'm ready."

"One, two, three!" Rini threw forward her stick, which extended; a bright light surrounded the room as everyone covered their eyes. A few minutes later, it cleared away leaving 6 incredulous people behind.

Rini grinned in self-satisfaction but it slowly began to diminish as she looked around the room.

The rest of the group slowly caught on as they looked questioningly at Rini.

"So, how come Serena's fainted?" Raye finally asked the slightly pale girl.

"Seems she shared a bond with Mommy; a very close bond," she added.

"So that might explain why she's Sailor Moon, maybe her and the Princess were really close friends," Amy said.

Rini looked up, "Maybe."


	10. The Past

One of A Kind Princess

By: SailorKittyMoon

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Rated: PG-13

Chapter: 10

Summary: Everyone believes Raye's the Moon Princess they have been searching for. Darien's true identity is revealed as being the Prince of Earth. Will Serena's true form appear before it's too late?

"God dang it!" A loud curse rang out in the steady wind, "My flippin' head!"

Serena rubbed her head gingerly as she got up to dust herself off, a shrill scream escaped her mouth as she took in her surroundings. She stared openly at the vast amount of silver and gold colours she could see about the place, sure, she loved the colour silver but this was just insane, what happened to all the pink! In the background she could make out a fountain, well, at least the water was clear but the place seriously lacked colour though it was beautiful in a fairy-tale sort of way. Going deeper into the throng of pale colours she paused suddenly as she came upon hushed whispers and then a girly giggle.

She looked up as she heard a shuffling noise close by, and realised she was looking straight at the backside of a petite girl, with long blond hair, much like herself, dressed in a long, pink flowing gown. She was peeking at something and Serena realised that she was way out of her league; this place was too far away from home.

"Oh great," she muttered under her breath. "The twerp sent me to an entirely different dimension!"

"Not now Endymion, she'll be here any minute!" On closer inspection, Serena's breath caught in her throat as the name stuck out in her mind.

"Come on babe, I promise I'll be quick," Serena stared at the scene in front of her. At the young man who she could tell was definitely a younger version of Darien and the girl, well she'd seen her somewhere before. Long dark raven hair, purple eyes, slender figure, yup who else could that be but Raye.

"So much for 'She's not my Mom!'" Serena scowled harshly, she wasn't jealous, why should she be?

"Aidan!"

Serena grinned, now who could that be!

A gorgeous young girl stuck her head through the opening exactly when Endymion and Raye parted for air. Serena choked, silver hair to match the surroundings, now that's not something you see everyday!

"Aidan, would you make out with lover boy later on please, I've got an important first class job for you."

"Hey kiddo, I'll be with you in a bit," Raye laughed as she turned back to Endymion and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before she playful pulled away from his grasp while he tried to reach for her. The silver haired girl pretended to puke on the sidelines.

Serena was sure she was going to puke for real, no wonder Darien said he felt like he bonded with her, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. But where did that leave her?

As if someone had just read her thoughts, she heard a voice behind her, "I think you're the girl with the weird hairdo. It's actually funny Meatball Head, you have horrendous hairstyles no matter where you are," and just to emphasize his point, he picked up one of her ponytails and tweaked it.

Serena pulled it away harshly, feeling hurt, "Well, at least I have my own style, unlike some people I know, and how the hell did you get here?"

"That's the question I should be asking you, I'm the one who's 'supposed' to be here. Where'd you come from?"

"You're the genius here, work it out. And just look at you out there, how low do you wanna go," she scorned, staring pointedly at his wandering hands on Raye's body.

"It's not my fault Raye just seems to be so hot and I can't even be bothered to give you a second glance," Darien smirked,

"Big headed or what? And that's so not true, in case you haven't noticed, you're eyes aren't exactly stuck on Raye's chest," she grinned triumphantly as Darien gazed at his own former self throwing lust filled glances at the unsuspecting teenager.

"Well that was then and truthfully, things haven't changed much have they?" he moved closer to her, Serena stiffened, "Have they?" he whispered in her ear. Before he grinned and moved away to continue studying the scene.

Serena scowled, "Your 'daughter'," she emphasized the word, "obviously made a mistake. Show's which side of the gene pool she gets her brains from doesn't it."

"Aidan, it's already been five minutes since I've been waiting, Goddess, how long does it take to just say bye! You're seeing him later on anyway, so get over it!" Princess Serenity whined.

"This is the first time you're meeting him Rina, show a little interest at least," Aidan shot her a warning look.

"But they're all the same, you've seen one, you've seen em' all!" the young Princess complained, not bothering to apologize for her rudeness.

Darien grinned slowly, "So, what do you think is gonna happen over there?" he asked, pointing towards the scene unfolding before them.

"We can only watch and see," Serena shrugged as she turned around.

"Nice to meet you, Endymion," Rina bit out, disregarding his challenging gaze. "Come on, Aidan, you were supposed to be in my room ages ago. Everyone else is already there! You can chat to your 'lover' later, after all, I've heard they've invited the 'Prince of Earth' to the dance as well," with that she gave him a long, disappointed cruise up his body before ending at his eyes.

She was just about to look away with a disgusted look on her face but then paused, her eyes still locked onto his, a thousand questions appearing before them. 'He does have the most beautiful eyes though,' this thought cruised through her mind much to her disgust.

Serena felt Darien move closer to her.

Rina flipped around at that and was just about to head back towards the gigantic, luxuriously decorated building but was stopped by a firm hand at her wrist. Turning around she looked into the face of her captor.

Aidan moved quickly and extracted Endymion's hand from Rina's wrist. She gave Rina an apologetic smile, "Sorry babe, he just likes teasing."

Rina gave her a forgiving shrug before sending a heated glare towards the object of her loathing. "It's ok."

Serena let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding in. "Well, wasn't that a little steamy," she muttered under her breath. She became aware of how close Darien was standing behind her; she could even feel his light breathing on the back of her neck, causing the hairs there to blow lightly.

"Very," he agreed as he moved away from her with enticingly slow movement. "I think you're meant to follow her," he indicated a thumb towards the swiftly moving girl. "I'll see you in a bit, sweetheart."

Serena scurried off following the girl who was cursing under her breath.

"The nerve of him, to think he can test my limits, mine, well if he thinks that, his got another thing coming … he won't know what hit him!" Serena grinned as she listened to the young girl mumbling to herself, this could be really good and if she were in the other girl's shoes (which she probably was in the past) she'd be feeling the same way.

Rina turned swiftly around sharp corners that led to various corridors, most of which held huge, framed pictures of past ancestors or, Serena thought erringly, living ones, on the walls, nonetheless, the occupants of the frames looked scary as hell with their stiff postures and menacing smirks.

Serena watched amazed as the young girl before her stopped to stare … wait, make that glare at the pictures adorning the walls. "What are you staring at you scary idiots?" she screamed at the pictures, her temper at its max.

Sticking her tongue out at the lifeless portraits, she turned around again heading for her former direction.

By the time they got to the two huge double doors leading to Lord knew where, Serena was out of breath and finally glad that they had eventually made it. Rina banged the doors open and headed inside, "Girls I have a proposition," she announced to the people inside.

Serena entered tentatively and once inside, got the shock of her life. All her friends were sitting sprawled on three double beds. Serena figured the Princess probably slept on her own on the bed in the middle, well, if the room belonged to the Princess in the first place. Looking at her pink and light blue surroundings, she found the room pretty appealing to her own taste, maybe it's mine, she thought suddenly.

Mina, lying on her front, her arms dangling off the end of the bed looked up, "What'd you have in mind Rina?"

"Well, you see my dear Alena, the reason our lovely friend Aidan isn't here is because she's being seduced by a worthless snob who thinks he's God's gift or something. Now, my proposition is that we reveal the rat's true nature and make sure Aidan gets over him ASAP, it's probably a matter of life and death."

Amy got up from where she was sitting, leaning on her knees and attentive as usual, "I think you might be taking this whole thing a little too seriously Rina. I mean, at the end of the day, its Aidan's choice who she wants to be with isn't it?"

"I know Azura, but I don't know!" she cried frustratingly, "there's something about that guy I particularly detest, if the idea of demolishing him doesn't sound too appealing, why don't we try to figure out what he's really about. Sound like a better idea?"

Everyone paused in thought and Serena, who was mildly amused by this display watched on in fascination as the girls came to a decision.

"I'm with you," a version of Lita spoke out finally. "If you think there's something up with him, maybe we should check it out but we shouldn't let Aidan suspect a thing."

"I knew I could count on you Aileen, so what do the rest of you say, we don't HAVE to do it," she turned on the charm, her loathing for Endymion seeming unnatural even to herself; it wasn't a big deal really. But, there was definitely something about him that freaked her out; it could even be her own reaction towards him, which had sparked off different emotions in their last encounter. She felt as if she had been expecting her encounter with this man, even anticipating it, so there was most likely something funny about him, Rina never passed off a feeling, even if the consequences were regarded way in the future. "I mean, if he does turn out to be a right jerk, don't say I didn't warn you."

Somehow, Serena was able to interoperate these feelings clearly, it was as is she could clearly understand what the girl must be going through. Confusion at her thoughts, hurt at his challenging dismissal and anger at her own uselessness to fully understand her own emotions.

"Well, if you're sure, I think we could give it a go," Alena murmured, "But remember, whatever we do find out, in the end, it all comes down to what Aidan makes of it, 'k?"

"Yeah, I get you loud and clear," she grinned as she witnessed Azura's reluctant nod, "Thanks guys, I knew I could count on you! Now, time for the latest gossip, guess what I've heard …" the girls all huddled onto the middle bed as Rina exaggerated the events that had taken place while the girls were away, earning gasps, giggles and grins from the captured audience.

Serena stood aside for a while, "I never knew I was such a manipulator and at such a young age as well," she grinned widely, "God, I'm good!"

Just then Aidan entered the room, biting her bottom lip nervously. "Damn," she muttered under her breath as she headed for the over-crowded bed.

The girls, too occupied by their own mini-discussion didn't even notice until she was right behind them and even in her worried state-of-mind didn't feel necessary to pass a chance at trying to scare the pants off Alena who was sitting the closest.

But, suddenly all discussion stopped as four pairs of eyes landed on Aidan who froze on the spot, well, so much for tip-toeing!

"Hey guys! Miss me?"

They all instantly jumped of the bed to envelope their friend in a huge group hug. "Course we did Aidan, it's been nearly over a week now!" Aileen greeted cheerfully.

"We want all the details. What's the deal with you and Prince Charming, I've heard he's a right … charmer!" Alena ground out, over-enthusiastically.

"Well, not much really, we've been seeing each other for about two weeks now and …" she paused, deciding to add a little drama to her tale, "I think I'm in love!"

The girls all gave a loud simultaneous gasp …

"With having sex with him!" Aidan finished off cheekily.

The girls blew out a breath, "Thank Goddess for that," Rina mumbled.

"You've made a definite impression on him Rina, he wouldn't stop talking about you after you'd gone," Aidan attempted an innocent smile.

Rina cocked an eyebrow, "Really, now what exactly was it about me that he couldn't stop talking about?"

Aidan gave her a sheepish smile, "How irritating you were and how he was hell-bent on finding out where you were so he could attempt to strangle you." Aidan finished off grinning as the memory of her lover's words rang in her head.

Rina grinned, "Thought so! Well, he has made quite an impression on me as well if you must know."

Aidan shrugged, what she couldn't understand was why Endymion was SO pissed off at Rina, she'd hardly said anything but nevertheless he'd managed to loose his cool when in the past she'd marvelled at his hard as granite self control. She really needed to find out what the deal was with that, there was something about them when they were together, but right now, she was happy enough to join in with the happy atmosphere that surrounded the Princess's chambers.

Meanwhile, Darien sat on the floor, leaning on the wall, as he continued to listen to the curses coming out of that foul mouth of his. But then again, he knew how the poor guy felt, it was exactly as he'd felt when he'd found out Raye was the Princess and that it was Serena he really wanted disregarding the consequences and … he flinched as the truth dawned on him, he still wanted her, with a passion that was strong enough to tear his world apart if he couldn't make her his.

P.S. The names for the girls hold a meaning that goes with their nature … in case you were wondering!


End file.
